If I Never Felt This Love
by luckyforchord
Summary: Sam and Quinn still care about each other, but they aren't the only ones... better than summary, DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA thanks you laaa  and enjoy! T for paranoia!


_**Authors Note:**_ **Howdee y'all! Sorry I haven't posted for eons, but here it is, more Sam/Quinn awesomeness! **

Sam sat at the bus stop. In the rain, the miserable pouring rain. The rain that echoed how he felt every day since he had said those words to her; _'I'm not your boyfriend anymore'_. It broke him to say it, and it destroyed him to see how it broke her, but she had moved on now, with Finn, the guy he had thought was one of his closest friends at McKinley. He was waiting for Santana, she'd said she'd give him a ride to her house that morning so he hadn't brought his car, and he was stuck outside, in the wet, waiting and getting soaked, but he honestly didn't care anymore, he saw the way she looked at Brittany. He had just got out his iPod and started to listen to Tim McGraw's amazing vocals when she came, and sat down on the other side of the bench, tears running down her face,

"S-Sam, I saw them together, i-in the choir room"

He looked up confused, she knew that expression so well, she knew him so well, she knew that when he bit his lower lip he was deep in thought, that when he got fidgety he was nervous, so she continued,

"S-Santana and F-Finn, in the choir room, k-kissing and m-m-more on the p-piano"

Sam looked down, and said the first thing that popped into his head,

"Poor Brad, I would hate to be him, I may never be able to take his playing seriously again"

She let out a weak laugh, he'd always loved to hear her laugh, it was like the sound of tinkling bells to him, he knew what she needed to hear, he just didn't want to be so harsh on her again, he took a deep breath and started,

"Finn cheated again? To me it seems that he isn't all that into you, I mean, based on what you told me when we dated he was never the most faithful, when you took him back did you talk about his cheating? Did he tell you it would never happen again? That Rachel was a mistake that he couldn't get out of? Did he even tell you that he loved you? Also, I thought Santana was into Brittany"

She looked down, he had always been so secretly perceptive, he'd spent less time around Santana and Brittany than her and he'd figured out what had been going on between them just days after her. She knew that he wasn't interested in her; she was a consolation prize, second best as always. She looked up at him through her lashes,

"I only liked Finn because of the excitement I felt at the chance of being caught, when we are together I miss having someone that I can actually talk to, that knows more than the debate over Power Rangers Vs. Dragon Ball Z, I missed you, your dorky movies, your bad jokes and your worse impressions and most of all I missed your random outbursts of klingon and na'vi. When I'm alone I still wear your ring, just to feel close to you"

"I missed you too, me and Santana's relationship began and ended with kissing, we didn't talk and she didn't believe in feelings, unless it was degrading mine. But what you did hurt me, and although I forgive you it still stings, I still question myself, Didn't I pay you enough attention? Was I a bad kisser? Was I just not as good a singer as him? There were days when the not knowing would drive me crazy."

"It was me, not you, the thrill of knowing what a risk I was taking made those fireworks, he may be my first love but you, Sam, are my true love. It's because I love you so much that I'm not forcing myself on you, that I don't tell you everytime that I see you that I miss you, that I love you, that I want to kiss you. Sam, I care so much about you, that even though it kills me, if you're happier with someone else I can accept that because if you're happy, I'm happy."

Sam looked down, he could feel a single wet line running down his cheek, he felt the same. He looked at her and started to speak,

"When did we become such movie characters! I love you, you love me, the people we're dating are clearly into other people, I mean, it's gonna take some time to get to where we were but I think that I'm done being miserable."

She smiled at him and looked up, fresh tears glistening in her eyes,

"No, we want a new relationship, our last one was about status, we need to be about each other. Lets take it more slowly this time."

Sam smiled and took her hand, he lead her out into the rain, wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down and put all the pain and longing he'd been feeling the past weeks into one passionate kiss, she fully reciprocated his passion and fell into him, loving the feel of his chest against her, his arms around her again, he whispered in her ear

"I thought you deserved a moment as a movie character, feeling like you're in The Notebook?"

She smiled and laughed remembering the multiple times she had forced him to watch the movie before briefly looking over at the entrance to the school; Santana and Finn were coming out, yards apart from each other. She instinctively held Sam tighter, they both saw Finn's fists clench as he came storming towards them, Sam braced himself, he knew what was coming. Sam let go of Quinn, he clenched his fists and just as Finn's fist came flying towards his head both of Sam's fists flew into Finn's head, knocking him over, Santana smirked and walked up to Sam, put her arm around her waist, he took it off and held the other blonde's hand,

"We both know that this wasn't working, go after that other person"

Santana glared at him and stalked off. The beauty turned to Finn,

"It wasn't worth hurting the person I love, I'm sorry but we were both in love with other people, I know that Rachel still cares about you, go after her."

Sam glared at him until he huffed off, already looking up Rachel in his phone. Sam looked down at her,

"I take it we're official now?"

"You tell me, all I know is that I have to go home and change my relationship status"

Sam laughed and realized that his ride has left, and honestly the possibility of walking home had never seemed better.

"Hey hon, do you need a ride? I think yours left for Brittany's."

"Yeah, thanks, just drop me home though, need to get ready to face the notifications."

Her car pulled up on the side of the road opposite his house,

"I love you Sam Evans, I've missed telling you that and I will tell you everyday that we're together because I never want you to forget that and I never want to lose you again, everytime I saw you and Santana together I wanted to rip her hair out."

He laughed,

"I love you too Quinn Fabray, I've missed that softly violent side to you, your beautiful eyes and your even more beautiful heart and I wanted to kick Finn in a sensitive place whenever I saw you kiss him, so you know I'll never leave you again."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT ON FACEBOOK**_

**Quinn Fabray** is single

**Sam Evans **is single

**Finn Hudson **is in a relationship with** Rachel Berry**

**Santana Lopez **is single

**Quinn Fabray** has never appreciated the rain more! Ready to watch The Notebook and channel the inner 'Allie'

**Sam Evans Likes This**

**Mercedes Jones** Girl? What the? You Okay? What about Finn?

**Quinn Fabray** Don't worry I'll PM you :)

**Kurt Hummel** Please tell me you didn't stand outside in the clothes I helped you pick out today!

**Sam Evans Likes This**

**Quinn Fabray** Kurt, the clothes are on a gentle wash now, besides Mercedes can fill you in. Also Sam, are you going to like everything relevant?

**Sam Evans Likes This**

**Sam Evans** Maybe… I might just be reeeeeally happy…. :D

**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel Like This**

**Mercedes Jones posted on Sam Evans' wall **Boy, can you do something for me? I'll PM you

**Sam Evans** thinks that completing **Mercedes Jones** ' request I'm violating what I said… I'll debate it…

_**The Next Day**_

**Sam Evans** is in a relationship with** Quinn Fabray**

**Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Brittany S. Pierce and 61 Others Like This**

_**Two Days Later**_

**Mike Chang wrote on Mercedes Jones' wall **WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Artie Abrams wrote on Mercedes Jones' wall** It's running for more annoying than finchel!

**Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang and 45 Others Like This**

**Sam Evans** dislikes this

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray** likes Sam's dislike and also dislikes. We are more understated.

**Sam Evans wrote on Quinn Fabray's wall **I think we need an amazingly lovey dovey duet for glee tomorrow.

**Quinn Fabray **Agreed! See you at mine in five?

**Sam Evans** Sure, Love you!

**Quinn Fabray ** Love you too, now get here! I miss you!

**Quinn Fabray uploaded a video titled **_**If I Never Knew You, Glee Club Performance**_

**Sam Evans Likes This**

**Kurt Hummel **Oh! The eyesex! It burns! You look like you want to jump each other!

**Mercedes Jones and 34 others like this**

**Sam Evans** They're just jealous. We were amazing, Mr. Schue even said so.

**Rachel Berry** Even though you were slightly pitchy, something that only my years of vocal training has allowed me to notice, you two had an undeniable chemistry, not quite to the degree of Finn and I but still an admirable effort

**Quinn Fabray ** Wow. Rachel's comment killed this video

**Rachel Berry ** Finn! Stick up for me! Remember what we talked about!

**Finn Hudson ** Which time? We talk A LOT.

**Rachel Berry ** Finn. Come to my house now :/

**Sam Evans Finn Hudson** , You done it now!

**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 5 others Like this**

**Sam Evans Posted on Quinn Fabray's Wall **Babe, things are back to better now, SOOOOOO happy!

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray** Definitely, I love you so much!

**Remember Reviews are love!**


End file.
